


hide away (hold the truth)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gender Confusion, Genderfluid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler. tyler tyler tyler. it doesn't fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hide away (hold the truth)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just projecting don't mind me

tyler. tyler tyler tyler. it doesn't fit. she's not tyler.

she hasn't been tyler in a while.

she hears it all the time.

when her mother calls her for dinner, when teacher's take attendance, when her boyfriend runs up to her in the school hallways.

"tyler, wait!"

but she can't wait. she's been waiting for so long, _so god damn long._ waiting is all she does.

so she comes clean. she cries and sobs and begs and tears herself apart before she can put herself back together. before she can look at her mother in the eye and tell her it doesn't fit. before she can sit josh down and tell him it doesn't fit. before she's accepted and loved for herself. before her name's something softer, something orange and sweet and like atumn, something that's hers. something that fits. 

so her mother now calls something orange when dinner's ready. teachers' call something sweet when taking attendance. her boyfriend calls something like autumn when trying to catch up to her in the school hallways.

the waiting's over. she's been waiting so long _so god damn long_ waiting was all she did.

but then it's no longer orange. orange and soft and like autumn. it doesn't fit. they're not orange.

and now's too late, because orange's in dinner and attendance and hallways and it's too late. 

they're orange now. even when they should be tyler.

tyler. tyler tyler tyler. it fits. 

too late.


End file.
